Nap Time
by Storylady35
Summary: Three little one shots I wrote for a contest on deviantart on the theme of 'Nap Time' - Stars in the sky… - How many are in the sky? But none are like him. "You work too hard." - Falling asleep at work is always adorable. Eternal Nap - At some time the longest sleep will come to us all.
1. Stars in the sky…

Hi Everyone. 

These are three stories I submitted to deviantart in the #Sesshomaru-x-Rin Contest 7 on the theme of 'Nap Time'

I won 1st prize.

But then again… I was the only entrance which means I won by default. Not much of a victory when you are the only entry. 

Anyway, I hope you like them. :D

Stars in the sky…

By Storylady35/Silverlunasicata

Rin giggled and laughed as she ran around the trees, waiting as Master Jaken set up a fire. Where lord Sesshomaru had gone to she didn't know but he often went on his own. But she knew he would return. So until then she would laugh and smile and sing until his return.

With the fire ready, Jaken just sat in the roots of a tree, the staff propped up against his shoulder while he napped. But Rin sat silently now, looking at the fire and the trees around them.

Silence still scared her so she began to hum, forming a tune in her mind until it called for words.

"Lord Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru… I will wait here for you. Lord Sesshomaru lord Sesshomaru… I wait for you. The sky is blue… and I am too… where are you… lord Sesshomaru."

It wasn't her best but it helped to pass the time. She made three other songs up to help with the time but eventually she ran out of words to rhyme with 'Sesshomaru'. So she woke Jaken from his nap to bother him with her questions. But he wasn't fun forever, eventually he just got bored of her and ignored her.

So now she was back where she started, alone, in a forest with a grumpy demon and no Sesshomaru.

The girl sulked to herself, trying to think of something she could do to entertain herself. There were no flowers to pick, no food for her to gather or cook… she was bored.

As time passed, as the hours passed and the sky grew darker, she sighed to herself and stood with her back to a tree, looking up at the sunset. It was the most beautiful blood red tonight but she longed for the moon to show its face.

The moon was her favourite now. She loved the moon. It was a reminder of her lord; distant, cold and ever changing but also a comfort in the darkness of the night. Even when hidden on a new moon, she knew it was there. Like now, when she didn't know where her lord was, where she couldn't see him, she knew he was there… somewhere.

She watched as the hours danced past and the sunset faded into darkness. Stars started to rise, casting her with a hundred million tiny eyes, glittering in the view. Then she had a new idea on how to pass the time.

She began to count them. She counted the stars as she shone on her.

"Seventy eight… seventy nine… eighty… eighty one… eight…ty… two…." She yawned as her eyes dropped a little and her head nodded. "Eighty… two…."

She looked back up at the stars, trying to think where she had gotten to. "Eighty… three…" she stopped, looking at them. She was counting the same stars again. She frowned in her sleepy state and lifted a hand to point at them.

"Rin."

The voice was so familiar, cold as the night air and as deadly as a blade. But it was a voice she lived every second for. A voice that had saved her in so many way. He had returned, stood at the edge of their camp, the stars illuminating him as if sent from the heavens. She smiled at him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's late. You should be asleep."

Rin nodded. "I wanted to welcome you back."

"I see. Well then, sleep now, I've returned."

"Yes… my lord." She yawned once more then curled herself back up into a ball. "Goodnight my lord."

The demon said nothing but Rin could feel the warmth of his presence and found sleep. But she smiled to herself and cracked one eye open to see him again. _No matter how many stars in the sky… none will ever shine brighter than you, Lord Sesshomaru._


	2. You work too hard

"You work too hard."

By Storylady35/Silverlunasicata

"Rin! Rin thank goodness you are still here!"

Rin grunted to herself as she turned, balancing a load of folders one on top of the other. "Oh? What is it Emma?"

Emma smiled sweetly and put both hands together in a prayer. "Please please please please please pleaseeee can you finish off my London report?"

"What?" She said, shifting to keep the pile in order. "Why? Do yourself!"

"I can't! It's due in today and it's my sister's birthday."

With a frown, Rin looked away. "Well you should have finished it earlier."

"Oh please Rin! Be a sweetie! I'll be in your debt forever if you do."

The young woman frowned then grinned. "Do you remember that restaurant we went to for your graduation?"

"The Mist?"

"Yeah. You buy me dinner there and we're square. And that includes when I covered you for that meeting last week."

"Ummm… I dunno. That place was really expensive."

"Alright, enjoy your report."

"No! My sister will kill me if I don't turn up. Alright, deal. Thanks Rin you are such a wonder. I got to go. You are a star!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She giggled to herself, balancing the stack as she walked back to the office and set them down on her desk. "Right… let's get this lot done."

Computer at the read and coffee in reach, Rin picked up a pair of headphones and turned on her music, blocking out the others and narrowing her mind to just the work before her. Although the tower she'd been carrying was very large, it was mostly useless air and all she needed was one page out of each folder. She was done in just three hours so started on the London report Emma had asked from her.

"Yikes Emma." She muttered, seeing all the spelling mistakes and easy problems her report was riddled with. She could hear people leaving, saying their 'goodnight' and 'see you tomorrow' but Rin was locked on the work before her.

The cleaning ladies and the security guards paid no attention to her, it wasn't unheard of for people to stay behind after normal hours when a report was due in.

"… Sin…cerely… Jackson… Limited." She let out a deep breath and leant back on the chair as it was sent off into the World Wide Web. "Phew. I'm glad that's over." Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the clock. "Half past eight… I… should… be… going." She yawned and leant on her hand while messing with the computer. "Just check my emails then… head… off."

She blinked on seeing five unread emails but one caught her eye, a reply with attachment from one of her clients. "Better have a look." She muttered, beginning the download.

~#~

Hunched over, Rin groaned in discomfort, hunger and exhaustion before stretching herself out. Her arms ached, her back cracked and her head span from the sudden movement. In fact it span the sides of her vision and it took a while for her to get herself back together.

"Miss Petterson?"

Blinking at the voice, she turned to see a man stood beside her. His features shone in the light from her computer screen, the set features and slit eyes as he stood in his suit and tie. She found a smile on her face. "Oh hey Sesshomaru."

The man nodded a little. "Working late again?"

Yawning, Rin found her way to her feet and nodded to him. "Yeah, you too?"

"Yes, I was going over the London report. Good job."

"Thanks."

They fell into silence before Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he gave her a smile, reaching out to her face and holding her cheek. "Come on, let's get you home."

Rin smiled into his hand then reached out and held him too, leaning up and pecking his lip before leaning back and looking down. "I wish we could tell everyone."

Sesshomaru let out a breath as he wrapped an arm around her back and held her in. "It wouldn't be fair. I'm your boss, people would think I favourite you over others."

Walking with her arm around his back, Rin chuckled as they waited for the lift. "As if, you always give me the hard jobs!"

"I give you the hard ones so people don't think there is something between us. And I know you can cope with them."

"Something between us? Sesshomaru, we are **married**."

He nodded, pushing her back to the wall of the lift. "Yes and don't you forget it." He grinned before leaning into her neck, nibbling at it. "I've seen the looks that guy in accounts is giving you. I'm half way to firing his ass if he makes a move on you."

Rin chuckled as she held her husband. "Oh, you know at work I'm young free and single."

"Young and free yes… single… never again."

"Oww! Sesshomaru that hurt!"

"Just a reminder that you belong to me." he licked his lips slowly and leant to stare down at her. Then he smiled. "It was in this lift where I first kissed you… remember?"

"Of course. I had just starting here."

"You had fallen asleep that night too."

Rin smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down until he was just over her. "It's a bad habit." And with that she began to kiss him, pulling his tie away locking her arms on him. He didn't object, lifting her up and holding him tight. After a few minutes of furious kissing, Rin leant back from his lips and pressed her forehead to his as they both panted. "Let… let's go home." She managed at last.

Her husband gave a smile and nodded. "Thought you'd never asked." He turned and pressed the lift button but then returned to Rin, sweeping her into his arms and returning to kiss her. "You can have a proper sleep with I'm done with you."


	3. Eternal Nap

Eternal nap

By Storylady35/Silverlunasicata

The bright sun light was so irritating that dispute the pain it caused, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and groaned, holding a hand up to block the light. His arm felt stiff and heavy while his eyes were blurry. There was something beside him, reaching across his face and brushing something against his forehead. With a little concentration, his eyes cleared and he looked to see a young woman sat beside him, her long black hair falling over one shoulder while her eyes were narrow and brown.

She was wearing a beautiful red kimono with pink flowers embodied on it and she was human, he could tell that. And he could tell she was familiar. He blinked and she became clear. "Rin."

The girl nodded as she smiled. "Yes my lord."

"When did you get here?"

Her face dropped a little but soon recovered, hiding something under her smile. "I've been here several days now. I've been looking after you."

As if answering why, a sudden pain flooded Sesshomaru's mind and body, causing him to recoil on himself while coughing violently. He could taste blood and every part of him felt weak and sick. It took all his control to battle against it but he could feel Rin's hand pressing something damp onto his forehead. The feeling was a small relief and gradually the pain faded and he let out a sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath.

Rin also let out a breath as she wiped his brow again. "They're getting worse."

Forcing his eyes open, the lord stared at her. "What are?"

The woman shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing. You need to rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

The demon stared at her with his golden eyes, the glow in them faint and showed his exhaustion. With each breath he took, his eyes drifted closed until they finally shut and he fell asleep once more.

Beside him, Rin let her smile fall and closed her own eyes, fighting the tears. She opened them only when the door to the elegant room moved and a small imp waddled in, over to her. "How is my lord?"

She looked over at the bowl of water beside her and watched as a small drop of blood hovered in the middle. "It's getting worse."

Jaken was silent before walking very slowly over to the other side of the bed she was knelt beside and the demon lord who lay in it. His hair looked like a halo around him, his amour removed and his kimono a simple white one. He just lay there with a sweat on his forehead and his face paler than before. Eventually he sighed and looked at Rin. "Rin… I… I know you and I haven't always gotten on. But…"

He stopped and Rin lifted her head to look at him, her face tired and her eyes red. The imp sighed then nodded a little. "Rin, I… I'm glad you are here in our lord's time of need."

Rin smiled at him then looked back at the demon between them. "It doesn't seem fair, does it Jaken? That after all the battles… all the dangers…." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's an illness that will take our lord away from us."

With his lip quivering, Jaken lowered his head and nodded. "It is unfair. If anything, I should be the one to die, not him."

Even with her sadness, she found a real smile on her lips. "Thank you Jaken." The smile changed, growing sour as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I have tried everything Kagome ever taught me… but I haven't made even the slightest of differences. I can't even help with the pain he's in." Her hand reached out slowly and held his hand as it lay on top of the covers. For a while, tears just fell while holding his hand, watching the shallow breathing and flickers of pain on his features. When the pain had passed, she tightened her grip even more. "I know everyone has given up. That they are just waiting." The woman closed her eyes. "But I won't give up. I won't."

Jaken thought about telling her to save her breath but on seeing her face he lowered his head and walked out of the room. Rin didn't even notice he had gone, she was on the edge of hysterics as her tears fell, dripping off her cheeks and onto the sheets. She choked back the sobs, knowing he was asleep but that only made her head spin and her lungs hurt.

She sniffed once and rubbed her tears away but more came and she could not control them. It was a battle she could not win. One of two battles she could never win.

But something warm locked around her back and neck, pulling her into something even warmer. It took her by surprise and her eyes opened to see white. "Do not cry Rin." Cooed a soft voice.

"What?" She blinked and looked up to see the lord was sat up and looking over her. She gasped and reached up, placing a hand on his shoulders. "My lord! Please, you shouldn't be sat up like this. Please lie back down."

For a moment he just held her but then the demon began to cough and shook, buckling as he did and falling onto her shoulder as he choked and spluttered. As panic gripped Rin, she pushed the demon slowly back so he lay down on the bed once more. He kept coughing but Rin grabbed a cloth and wiped the edges of his mouth away and dropped it back into a bowl of water, returning to wipe his cheek with her hand. Sesshomaru coughed once more before the fit stopped and he relaxed. "Rin… why were you crying?"

Her tears had stopped in the panic of his fit so Rin felt suddenly stronger. She managed a smile and shook her head, her eyes closed. "No my lord. I would never cry in your presence. I would never show such weakness."

The demon frowned as he reached over and held her hand. "Do not lie to me Rin."

Her eyes snapped open but they were already swelling up. He was looking at her, right into her eyes as they feared to overflow once again. She swallowed once and dropped her head, closing her eyes. "My lord… you… you are really sick. And I… I want you to get better. I want you to be strong and well again. But nothing I do seems to help! I… I can't make you well! You only get worse with each day!"

Beside her, Sesshomaru just stared, looking at the woman as she cried. With all his strength, he reached over and touched her cheek, catching a tear. "I know."

"What?"

"I am not much longer for this world Rin."

Rin swallowed and shook her head, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "No my lord! No you are going to live! You are going to get better and keep on living! You… you have to!"

Sesshomaru grunted as he closed his eyes, fighting back another fit. Once it had passed, he opened them again and looked at her. "Rin… I will not recover. Do not fool yourself into thinking I will."

Rin pulled away from his hand and stood, turning her back on him as her hands covered her face, trying to control herself. "Don't say things like that." She whispered. "I won't let you."

Lord Sesshomaru blinked as he looked at her back. "Rin… how long have you been here? I cannot remember."

She sighed and turned to the side, looking back at him. "Just over three months. Someone in the palace here sent word to Kagome, asking for her help. But when I heard… I came instead."

For a while, Rin feared he would snap in anger but instead he just rolled his head to the side. "I see. So you've been here all this time." He coughed a little, clearing his throat. His brow furrowed for a moment as he thought then turned and looked back at her. "Rin… come."

She blinked slowly and stepped over to her lord, kneeling at his bedside. "My lord?"

"Lie beside me, Rin."

Rin's jaw fell at his sudden request. "My lord?"

"You heard me."

She kept still, her hands fists as they rested on her lap. Slowly the demon turned his head to look at her again, frowning. "Rin, come, lie beside me."

Still not believing what she was hearing, Rin obeyed, shifting forward and twisting so she lay on top of the covers but as she kept a small distance between herself and the lord, the demon in question pulled his arm from under the sheets and placed it on her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. Rin gasped as he did but she soon felt his arm remain around her and her own rested on him. His chest rose and fell quite quickly as he struggled to breathe and she could hear his heart pounding in her hand.

A tear swelled in her eyes as she listened. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"It was always you Rin. Always."

"My lord."

"It was my pride. My pride that stopped us. That stopped me from being with you. I sent you away Rin. I never should have."

"Please my lord, stop talking like this." Her hand closed tighter on his shirt. "All I care is that I am now by your side again."

With a deep painful breath Sesshomaru pulled her closer, his eyes closed as he tried to control the violent coughs that shook his heart. Rin could hear it, his heart fighting for every beat, struggling not to choke. "Sesshomaru."

He choked again then grunted, leaning back on the pillow, his arms loose around Rin. "I… I often thought about you, Rin. I often thought about you and… and the life we could have had." Rin said nothing, just stared mindlessly off into the fabric under her eyes while Sesshomaru took a moment before moving his other hand to Rin's side. "Rin… it seems right you are here now. Here… where you belong. Where you always belonged." He pulled her tighter and ran a hand in her hair. "By my side."

"Sesshomaru." she closed her arms around him, keeping herself close to him.

"I always saw you… as the only… the only light in my world… the only true good thing… I… ever had." His breathing was getting shorter and deeper now but he managed to reach across Rin's back and hold her hand in his, locking their fingers together. "My only real… treasure."

As he struggled to breathe once more, Rin closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's hand. "Sesshomaru… I… I… I… I treasure you too. I… I love you… Sesshomaru."

There was no visible response, not even a cough and for one moment Rin was able to believe her lord was healed. She smiled at the thought but it relaxed when she felt him roll her closer and plant his lips on her forehead. He said nothing with the action but allowed her to move back to his shoulder where she rested silently.

They both lay in silence, pardon Sesshomaru's hard breathing and small fits, Rin on top of the covers with her arms reaching across to hold him and rest upon him. They both seemed calm and pleased, undeterred and settled until Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and looked down at Rin. "Rin… I'm tired. I… I want to sleep. Just for a little bit."

Rin didn't look at him, she stared at his chest as it raised and fell. "You rest. We will talk in the morning."

"Please stay where you are Rin. I want… to wake up with you in my arms."

She nodded and held him tighter, warming him and lighting him as she had before. "Always. I will always be right here."

"We will… we will always be together… Rin."

"I'll be right beside you my lord. Please wait for me."

"I will."

The silence resumed and Rin just lay with her head on his chest until it came.

She had expected a grand shock or coughing fit. A great ending for a great demon. But no….

She felt him shudder like a cold wind had passed over and his hand tightened on hers.

He sighed.

And he was gone.

Rin tightened her grip on his hand and screwed her eyes up. A single tear ran down her cheek as her heart broke at his passing. And with it, she felt release. A wave of cold sadness washed over her but left ebbing warmth in her core. Like the warmth of blood.

Her head lifted as she looked to see Jaken had returned, staring that them, slack jawed. She smiled at him as the warmth consumed her body completely. "He's waiting Jaken."

As the imp looked about to speak, the last inch of Rin was taken away and her eyes fell heavy as she too slipped into the eternal rest, dropping her head back to his chest.

Slowly the imp walked over and saw that both the human and his lord were smiling and still, their arms wrapped around each other while a tear hung on both their cheeks. He too let a tear fall before dropping his head in respect. "Rest well my lord. And you Rin. May you rest together."

~#~

A ghostly figure sighed as he looked out at the sunset, his eyes adjusting to the dying light. _She asked me to wait. _He thought to himself, trying to remember just who 'she' was.

_She is important. She is valuable. She is young and fragile. She is… something I lost. Something I shouldn't have lost. Something I want to keep._

He frowned, trying to remember. Trying to remember her.

_Death is the end. I am past the end so I cannot look back. But I will wait here… I will wait here for her. I will wait forever if I must._

_You don't need to wait._

Turning, Sesshomaru saw another ghost walking towards him, her eyes filled with tears yet she smiled. _Who are you?_

_I am Rin. _

_Rin? _He smiled and held out his hand to her. _You are the one I was waiting for!_

**A/N: They are only short one shots but considering I wrote them in one hour, for all three, I was very proud of myself. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


End file.
